Memories
by syydddney
Summary: Fifteen years after graduation, and all of the friends have gone their separate ways. But what happens when the reunion comes up and they realize they miss each other too much? I suck at summaries. Hahah.


Zoey Brooks sat in her car, touching up on her makeup. She sat in front of Hilmish Middle School, waiting for her daughter's school to be let out. Her two younger kids, Casey and Henry, were whining in the back of the car. Finally, the bell rang three long times and her oldest daughter, Valerie, came bounding out the front doors. Zoey looked her over, making sure she was wearing appropriate clothes. She was wearing a navy blue long-sleeve shirt and Bermuda shorts. Zoey bit her bottom lip, wanting to criticize her daughter on wearing shorts on a fall day, but she knew she shouldn't.

The passenger door opened and a gust of chilly wind burst into the car. Casey and Henry dramatically shivered. Valerie entered the car, smelling very strongly of fruit. Zoey's eyebrows rose. She hated when Valerie put too much perfume on.

Valerie knew this, but she didn't care. Day after day, her mother told her to not put a lot of perfume on and day after day she ignored her.

"Hey Mom! Hey Case! Hey Henry!" Valerie greeted her family. Casey and Henry instantly began talking at once, telling Valerie about their days. On a normal day, Zoey would have been listening very intently, but today her mind was on other things.

This afternoon she had gotten the mail, and received a letter from her old school: Pacific Coast Academy. It had been fifteen years since she had graduated, and it was time for a reunion. No sweat, right? But Zoey's mind had instantly raced back to the graduation day, and she felt so much pain and regret in her stomach, that she almost instantly threw the letter away.

She went inside and told her husband, Greg, about it. "Hey, I got a letter in the mail. My high school's having a reunion next weekend. Think I should go?" She asked. George was on his laptop. He nodded.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. I can stay home with the kids. Yeah, okay. Sounds good," he said. Zoey knew he was only half listening to her. She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She needed something to take her mind of the whole reunion thing. She found herself walking towards the attic, where all of the old stuff was kept.

She walked towards a cardboard box in the back that was labeled 'High School'. She yanked it opened and began pulling out pictures and letters. She pulled out all of the pictures and finally reached a mahogany box at the bottom. She pulled it out of the box. She turned it over in her hands. It was coated with dust.

There was a tiny stick-it note that said 'don't open until the fifteen year reunion! Xoxo, the group!' She smiled, and her heart ached. She missed high school. She remembered the day they had made these mahogany "time capsules". She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"Hey, guys." Michael walked into the girls lounge, looking gloomy. He was carrying about fifteen mahogany boxes. _

_"What's with all the boxes?" Lola asked. Michael hung his head. _

_He plopped down in a chair. "Well, you know how it was my birthday last week? Well, my relatives sent me mahogany boxes. Every single aunt, uncle, grandma, and grandpa. They all sent mahogany boxes. It's so stupid! What am I supposed to do with fifteen mahogany boxes?" Quinn's eyes bulged._

_"I know! How about if I do surgery on all of you. Take out your spleens, and then put them in the boxes. Then I can watch what happens to them!" She was standing up and waving her arms enthusiastically. Everyone stared at her. She slowly sat back down. _

_"Anyways, I have a good idea. How about we make little time capsules? We can put stuff in them and then open them in like fifteen years from now," Zoey said. Everyone nodded and agreed with her. Then for the next hour, everyone went around campus finding enough objects to put in the time capsules. Finally, they all met back in the girl's dorm. _

_Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, Quinn, and Logan all sat in the big, purple, comfy couches and passed the mahogany boxes around in the circle. Dustin sat on the floor, sticking little Post-It notes on each of the boxes and then passing them onto the next person. _

_After about ten minutes of passing the little time capsules around, they all made a pact that they wouldn't open them until the fifteen-year reunion. _

Zoey was pulled from her flashback. She slumped against a wall and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She missed her best friends. She hadn't talked to any of them since the day of graduation, and she missed them so dearly.


End file.
